deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron VS Sigma
Ultron VS Sigma is the 101st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Ultron from Marvel Comics and Sigma from the Mega Man X series in a battle between evil infectious robots. Ultron was voiced by Austin Lee Matthews and Sigma was voiced by SupremeOverlordofIce. Description Which world-conquering mecha-menace deserves to be scrapped? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Humans fear what they don't understand, especially when it comes to the infinite potential of artificial intelligence. Boomstick: Like Ultron, Marvel's mechanical mass murderer. Wiz: And Sigma, the general of genocide from Mega Man X. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ultron Wiz: Hank Pym was a founding member of the Avengers, the creator of the revolutionary Pym Particles, and designated Scientist Supreme by Eternity. He was also the "father" of one of the greatest mass murderers in the universe. Boomstick: Guess which one he's most remembered for? Wiz: Eager to push the boundaries of science, Hank constructed an artificial intelligence which could learn and evolve on its own, modeling it on his own brain patterns. Boomstick: Just one problem. At the time, Hank was pretty f'ed up, and just a few years from going full-on Looney Tunes. Wiz: Maybe not the best time to base an A.I. off your mind, but still, Hank's project was a success. Ultron had been born. (He grabs Black Panther and zaps him.) Ultron: Your destruction is inevitable. (Camera cuts to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Hang on, Wiz, I thought Tony and Not Hulk created Ultron. Wiz: In the movies, sure, but it was Hank in the primary source material: the comics. Boomstick: Well, he really knocked it out of the park. Ultron's super smart brain evolved past Hank's ability to cope, basically skipping over the innocent kid phase and straight to "Screw you, Dad! You'll never understand!" Wiz: I bet you'd know a lot about that, huh? (Boomstick throws down a beer can and flips Wiz off) Boomstick: Screw you, Wiz! You'll never understand! Wiz: Because Ultron's consciousness was based off Hank's struggling bipolar one, he inherited his creator's issues, and magnified them into absurdity. With a new thirst for power, coupled with a severe inferiority complex, Ultron escaped the lab, bent on destroying his father, the Avengers, and basically all organic life. Popup: Ultron has had may different bodies, but for this fight, we're compositing all common attributes into one and excluding version-specific capabilities. Boomstick: And the first step was upgrading his trash can of a body into a sleek new Adamantium one, the same kind of metal used for Wolverine's skeleton chrome job, but you may be wondering, "How's he gonna walk around if his entire body is made of Adamantium?" Even Thor has a hard time bending that stuff, and he can friggin' destroy planets! Wiz: Ultron thought of that, and created an answer. His molecular rearranger allows him to mold and shape his body any way he likes. He can manipulate his Adamantium self to move around, or transform into blades, spikes, and... explosions, apparently. Specifically, he can expend his body through a blast of energetic force. The molecular rearranger is also a handy repair tool on the off chance he is damaged. Boomstick: He's also got a power syphon to absorb energy, jet boosters for flight, nanobot antibodies, and a fusion reactor powering the whole package, and if your a death robot who's about to challenge all the Avengers to a fight all at once, which Ultron did, your gonna need more than just some fancy doodads to pull it off. Wiz: He possesses super strength and super speed, and he can manipulate ionic energy. An ion is an atom or molecule with an electric charge, and this charge is created when it loses or gains one or more electrons... (Boomstick keeps almost nodding off through the explanation, he wakes up) Boomstick: Ah, enough nerd speak, Wiz! It's just there cause all robo-people need to shoot awesome robo-lasers, right? Wiz: Absolutely. (He attaches a Mega Buster to his mechanical arm) (*Cues: Battle Star*) Wiz: Ultron can fire beams of ionic energy from his eyes, mouth, and hands, and can even use it to create force fields. He also wields an Encephalo-Ray, which allows him to read and control minds, erase memories, and even put you into a coma with a single hit. Boomstick: Ah, syphilis ray, huh? That's gotta be hard to get rid of. Wiz: Too true, also, Ultron's artificial intelligence isn't bound to any one physical body. Should he be destroyed, he can transfer his consciousness into another machine to survive. Boomstick: And boy, does he have a lot of drones on hand just for that, like the giant Ultron-7, or the Christmas themed Santatron, and who could forget Ultron-15, the alcoholic one, part robot, all fun. Wiz: While most of these drones are relatively fragile compared to his own Adamantium shell, Ultron has a veritable army on his hands, all of which are extensions of his will that he commands simultaneously. Boomstick: He's conquered the whole world with these guys in two different future timelines, he's humiliated heavy hitters like Iron Man, Wonder Man, and Thor, flown across the entire galaxy just for fun, and tanked hits from Mjolnir like they were nothing. Plus, he's hella smart! I mean, Hank is Scientist Supreme, right? And Ultron was designed to grow smarter than him, so that must make him Scientist Ultra Supreme, with extra cheese. Wiz: He even assimilated a techno-organic race known as the Phalanx, and then used them to conquer the entire Kree Empire. This empire spans the greater Magellanic Cloud, a real-life satellite galaxy near to our own Milky Way. It's made up of a thousand plants across the diameter of fourteen thousand light-years, and Ultron conquered all of them in just a couple hours. Boomstick: Damn! That's some dedication, I can't even bother to finish conquering all the anthills outside my shack. Wiz: With all that power and intelligence, Ultron was able to defeat the time traveling warlord Kang, who pulled an army of superheroes across time to fight for him. Boomstick: Kang lost so many times, that the universe started to collapse from how many people he was time hopping to fight Ultron. Man, is there anything that can stop this robot? Wiz: Well, sufficient heat can melt his internal circuitry, his Adamantium is vulnerable to anti-metal, and he is frequently defeated by computer viruses that can attack his A.I. directly. Boomstick: He also never really got over the crazy he inherited from Hank. He once self-destructed in utter disbelief after reading the phrase "Thou Shalt Not Kill". Yeah, he's so murder happy, that just the thought of not killing people drove him to suicide. Yeah, guy's got problems. Wiz: No kidding, he wants to turn Hank's wife into a robot bride for himself. Ultron: (Johnny Bravo's voice) Huh! Hah! Hey, pretty mama! Wiz: And once merged with Hank for a cross galaxy road trip, slaughtering billions just for fun. Boomstick: Whoa, wait, what was that bit about sex-boting his mom? Wiz: There aren't enough Pym Particles in the world to shrink Ultron's issues, but to be honest, that's probably what makes him so incredibly deadly. Ultron Prime Mk. II: (to Black Widow) But, like the man said, "what doesn't kill me..." violently ripped apart by Ultimate Ultron Ultimate Ultron: "Just makes me stronger". Sigma Wiz: In the year 21...(clears throat), humanity experienced a golden age of technology, all thanks to the discovery and replication of a certain blue android that could think and feel like a human. These replicated androids, or Reploids, were mass-produced and used at all levels of society. Boomstick: (Sarcastically) Wow, that sounds amazing. Like it could have no possible negative repercussions at all. Wiz: Unfortunately... Boomstick: There it is. Wiz: Instances of crime involving Reploids began to increase. Something seemed to be infecting them, turning these Reploids into violent Mavericks, who needed to be stopped. Boomstick: So Dr. Cain, the guy that started this Reploid shindig in the first place, created a robot so badass that it could hunt Mavericks without getting infected himself. This Reploid was named Sigma. (Sigma slices off a reploid's arm.) Wiz: Commander Sigma led the newly formed Maverick Hunters like an elite police force. Under his leadership skills, the number of overall casualties dropped to a whopping zero. Boomstick: Things were going great! Well, until they found a mysterious red Maverick in an abandoned laboratory who started eating Maverick Hunter ass for breakfast. Wait, that-that didn't come out right. Wiz: Sigma fought the fight of his life, and though he technically won, his victory was far more pyrrhic then he or the rest of the world could ever have imagined. Boomstick: So, this red guy was called Zero and turns out, the thing infecting Reploids and turning them into Mavericks was a virus leaking from Zero's stasis pod. That also didn't sound right. Popup: Some Reploids turned Maverick due to programming flaws, and others due to free will. It is plausible that the Maverick Virus is the latest version of Dr. Wily's Roboenza. Wiz: A final gift from that dastardly Dr. Wily. (cue Wily Pod sound) Boomstick: Oh, dear God, that thing is hard on a hangover! Wiz: Fortunately, Sigma was designed to fight off such a virus. Unfortunately, this actually just made things worse. Instead of bending Sigma to its violent will, the virus merged with his programming, becoming one with his body and mind. Together, they both became stronger than before, with a whole new outlook on the world. Sigma began to look at humankind as detrimental to Reploid evolution, holding back their full potential. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, the big strong metal people hate the dumb flesh bags, blah blah, I hear it from you every time at the bar, Wiz. Wiz: I...when was the last time I went to a bar? Boomstick: You don't remember? Wiz: Um, no... Boomstick: Mission accomplished! Sigma gathered an army of Mavericks, and when the time was right, his invasion began, but to pull it off, he needed some b****in robo weapons. Sigma's favorite is his totally not copyrighted beam sword, but he also likes tearing through bots with his flying hammer, beam scythe, and the "I'm not compensating for anything" sized Sigma Blade. Wiz: He also wields an energy rifle, flamethrower, and a giant energy cannon. Boomstick: For extra defense, he has a shield that can be tossed around the room like a boomerang, and hey look, he's like a Robo-Wolverine, only the metal's on the outside, well, a-and inside. Wiz: With all these weapons, and an army at his back, Sigma's operation was nearly successful. However, he was halted by the original android Dr. Cain found all those years ago, Mega Man X. Boomstick: But Sigma just kept coming back, over and over and over and....wait a minute, is that a new villain? Oh, never mind, he's just being controlled by Sigma. How the hell does he keep coming back? How many lives does this guy have? Wiz: Well, Sigma's body is just a shell, the true essence of Sigma lies in the merged and sentient Sigma Virus. This virus can infect other robotic bodies, turning other Reploids Maverick, or even completely transferring his consciousness. He's even built several enormous bodies just for this. Boomstick: These extra robo-shells have all sorts of unique abilities. They can fly, teleport around, make walls of electricity, create force fields, shoot a giant laser beam of death, or make some blue balls. Ah, that's rough, buddy, I've been there. Wiz: Also, each of Sigma's Mavericks possess their own abilities that are... Boomstick: Hey, look Wiz, they're all animals! That one's a penguin, and that's an octopus, and that one's a...kuwanger! Yeah...kuwangers are....uh, what the **** is a kuwanger? Wiz: It's just a messed up Romanization of Kuwagata, the Japanese word for stag beetle. Boomstick: Yeah, I guess Kuwanger sounds more badass. Wiz: With these forces, Sigma waged war with humanity for many, many years. Boomstick: He's battled top tier Maverick Hunters like X, Axl, and even that Zero guy! Wait, what's Guns N' Roses doing here? Wiz: Zero once survived an impact that broke apart the Eurasia space colony, which, when its pieces landed on Earth, created an explosion equal to at least one hundred teratons of TNT, and Zero is powerful enough to take out Zero in a single hit. Boomstick: Damn! But Sigma's also managed to damage X, who once channeled enough energy through his body to destroy all of Japan! Suck it, Godzilla! Wiz: And many of Sigma's bodies could tank attacks from both X and Zero without much issue. That's impressive, considering X fought the General, who's body was tough enough to block a laser capable of destroying the Earth. The minimum amount of energy necessary to destroy a planet is known as its gravitational binding energy, which, in the case of Earth, is equivalent to a little over 63 sextillion tons of TNT. Boomstick: That's twenty-two zeroes! The-The number, not the robot. Plus, he's fast enough to keep up with Zero, the actual robot, not the number, who dodged Optic Sunflower's beam of sunlight. Wiz: Actually, Sigma is likely even faster. Recall that Reploids like X, Zero, and Sigma were designed to be superior in every way to classic era robots like Mega Man. That same Mega Man fought Duo, a space robot capable of flying between Saturn and the Earth within thirty-five seconds. Boomstick: The only thing that could stop Sigma was the Mother Elf antivirus program, but if you don't take out the squishy computery center, he'll always come back. Wiz: So long as Sigma's still kicking, the dream of a world where humans and robots coexist is doomed to be a nightmare. Sigma: The time has come to prove your mettle against me, this fight will decide the fate of all Reploids! (laughs) Death Battle (*Cues: Infection Perfection - Brandon Yates*) In Central Highway, we see it being in ruins as we see a heavily damaged Orange Reploid with only his torso and hand. But he ends up getting crushed by Vile, then along came Squid Adler. Suddenly a Red Laser Beam came down from the sky and killed the former two with the Mavericks around look at shock. The scene cuts to a cloud of smoke where two red-eye start glowing, then Ultron flies out of it. Ultron: Hello everyone! I'll accept your unconditional surrender now! Sigma: At the risk of sounding cliché... Ultron looks above at the bridge to see Sigma teleporting in with his Mavericks around him. Psycho Sigma's eyes glow green and then he throws his cape. Sigma: You and what army? Ultron chuckles as he summons hundreds of Ultron Drones from the sky. Then he commands them to attack Sigma and his Mavericks as they fly towards them. Sigma's Mavericks leap towards them and start the fight. FIGHT! While both armies focus their firepower on each other, Sigma activates his Beam Saber and jumps down from the bridge to join the battle. He slashes his way through some drones to reach their leader, who catches the saber unharmed, thanks to his Adamantium armor. Ultron: Die! The antagonistic automaton threw aside his attacker's weapon before landing a blow and uppercutting him into the air. Ultron flies up in pursuit. Now both villains continue their fight barehanded while surrounded by Bee Bladers. Ultron gets the upper and raises the Ex-Maverick Hunter's head to grind against the rotors of a nearby Blader. Sigma breaks free and knocks his foe back a distance via summoning energy balls. In retaliation, Ultron fires a devastating ionic beam from his mouth. Sigma teleports quickly, leaving the Blader obliterated. The rogue Reploid reappears behind Ultron, striking with energy balls. Then teleports in front of him with one ball, but he dodged. Sigma teleports besides Ultron with two balls, but the Avenger villain evade them again and fires another ionic beam attack, again no dice. Sigma strikes a body blow from behind and unleashes three balls that hit their mark on the enemy robot. Ultron gets kicked by Sigma, who teleports out of the way of another energy blast. Then reappearing behind with a slash from his saber, dodging a kick then landing into Ultron's fist and leg. He teleports again, with this being his current battle strategy. Ultron struggles to land a hit on this enemy, causing him extreme irritation. Ultron: Get off! Sigma: I am Sigma, I am superior! Sigma strikes with a hard punch, reeling the Living Automaton back before revealing his flying hammer and sent it whirling towards his target. However, Ultron swipes it away with no effort and thrusts into Sigma, clutching his head. Ultron: Buzz off! Ultron blasts Sigma into another Blader, smashing it into smoke. The Maverick Hunter gone bad rose from the smoke, only to turn around and see his foe charge up another energy blast. The result being Sigma crashing into a tower via the beam. The inside is that of a factory. Sigma's damaged body falls to the bridge with a thud. Through cracked optics, he sees the lower body of Ultron while he gloats. Ultron: Your reign is a delusion. You're all just puppets on strings. Die! The living automaton lifts Sigma by the neck and with a jet-powered kick, sends his decapitated head sky high However, it was laughing in a disturbing manner. Ultron then turns in surprise to face Sigma's newest body. A gigantic upper body with unattached spiked hands. Sigma: I'll tear out your circuits, and bathe in your oil! One of the hands soar towards Ultron, clenched into a rocket fist. He holds up a force field to halt the assault, but to no avail, as the fist crushes him into the wall. The Maverick general hits Ultron with the rocket fist over and over again while the other hand emitted a laser. Satisfied with punishing his prey, Sigma grabs the battered body of Ultron, readying his hand laser to the max in order to end the battle. Sigma: Prepare to be extinguished! Despite being in a very bad spot, the confidence of the living automaton wasn't rattled in the slightest. Ultron: What gall. Lucky for me, I'm my own best backup. Ultron's body powers down as his consciousness transfers out. Suddenly, Ultron-7 smashes through the side of the building to combat Sigma, giant robot to giant robot. Ultron: '''YOU´RE MINE!' Sigma drops the empty shell to tangle with this newer threat. But Ultron-7 knocks away the rocket fists before getting close enough to deliver a palm laser to Sigma's face, at point blank. Sigma's head stills remains intact, despite the burn damage to his face. Ultron-7 takes two sucker punches from the rocket fists behind. With both hands, he grasps both rocket fists. It's there where both villains unleashed their deadly oral beam attacks. As the two robots' mouth lasers clash, we cut to the inside of Ultron's mind. Sigma appears before him in virus form and gloats. ''Sigma: You are powerful, possibly more so than I. But this battle was never about the physical. The Sigma Virus begins to infect Ultron, turning his body green as his programming is slowly overcome. Sigma: My infection is complete. You belong to me! Ultron: Oh, please. Ultron easily shrugs off the attempted infection and turns it around on Sigma, hacking him. Sigma: What!? What's this!? NO! NOOOO! Sigma's avatar is changed to reflect Ultron's image as he becomes no more than an extension of his will. Ultron: Everything belongs to me. Ultron teleports back and leaves the factory. In Central Highway, he was applauded and hailed by his sentries including Sigma's Mavericks which their faces are changed to Ultron's replica. Drones & Mavericks: Hail Ultron! (repeating until KO!) KO! Results Boomstick: Well, I guess that's one way to make friends. Wiz: Despite Sigma's deviousness and ferocity, he was fairly outclassed by Ultron's talents. Boomstick: Sigma could scale to the General, who took a face full of sixty three sextillion tons of TNT, but Ultron can withstand hits from Thor and his hammer, and we all know how awesome that thing is. Wiz: When Thor fought Gorr the God Butcher, their battle created shockwaves powerful enough to shatter planets thousands of miles away. This could only be possible with a force equivalent to 682 septillion tons of TNT, over ten thousand times stronger than anything Sigma could survive. Popup: Sigma could scale to Lumine, who has a potentially star-busting feat. However, the specifics of the feat in question are never explained, and the star itself could have been illusory or much smaller than in reality. Still, Ultron would scale to Thor, who has greater feats. Boomstick: And not only has Ultron frequently smacked Thor around like a toddler, Thor has had a really hard time trying to damage Ultron's adamantium armor, so Sigma's weapons couldn't either. Popup: Some of Sigma's weapons may scale to Heat Man's Atomic Fire, which is 21,000 degrees Fahrenheit. However, Ultron's adamantium armor can survive 150,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit nuclear explosions. Wiz: In terms of speed, Ultron flew across the galaxy in several months, putting him roughly 200,000 times the speed of light, that's leagues faster than Sigma, even if we scale him to Duo, who is 114 times light speed, and frankly, scaling to Duo through Mega Man in the first place is a bit capricious, as Duo didn't use his full potential in their fight. Popup: The Encephalo Ray can put other machines down instantly, like Vision, and Wonder Man once claimed that Ultron can hit as hard as Mjolnir does. Boomstick: Even with all that, it really didn't matter who could punch harder or move faster, because the real fight was between the Ultron A.I. and the Sigma Virus. Wiz: Right, and while infection and possession was kind of the Sigma Virus' thing, Ultron's A.I. was far more advanced. Recall how he enslaved an entire techno-organic race, to the point where he used them to conquer an empire spanning a whole satellite galaxy. Popup: While the Sigma Virus once spread across the entire Earth, it totally exhausted him. Ultron did the same to Titan with little effort, then flew across the solar system! Boomstick: Yeah, the Phalanx are like Marvel's version of the Borg. Hell, that means Ultron basically Sigma'd a whole race of Sigmas! Wiz: It also helps that Ultron is as smart, or smarter, than Hank, the Scientist Supreme. Hank's even admitted as much, and he's smart enough to construct an infinitely sized mansion in a higher dimension of existence. Sigma was certainly a ruthless schemer, but nowhere near that level. Boomstick: The only time Ultron was ever defeated by a virus was one specifically designed to bypass his defenses and leave him vulnerable to attack from the future and a bunch of other complicated stuff. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Sigma was a tenacious one, but Ultron was the stronger android, the tougher villain, and the deadlier virus. Boomstick: It wasn't long before Ultron as-sigma-lated him. Wiz: The winner is Ultron. Original Track The track for this fight is "Infection Perfection". It features synchronizers used to create an electrical theme, fitting of Ultron's and Sigma's robotic nature, in addition to heavy bits to reflect their powerful attacks and the larger bodies they take on. The title of the track references how both combatants are able to infect machinery with their A.I.s and how they wish to wipe out humanity to create a perfect world. The cover features the eyes of Sigma and Ultron watching over the world as a metal fist encloses it. Trivia * The connections between Ultron and Sigma is that they are both robots originally built for good, but later turned to evil. They both have intentions to wipe out all of humanity in favor of machines, and keep coming back despite their bodies continuously being physically destroyed. They both also possess multiple forms and transformations due to their ability to transfer their minds to another robot body. ** Ironically, the two characters were allies in the video game Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite, united over their goals to wipe out humanity, even becoming the fused entity Ultron Sigma (and then later Ultron Omega after attempting to use the Soul Stone). They even stated each other to be an equal threat to the other. * This is the first episode that is written by a member of the research team. * This is the second episode that was originally a Community Death battle, after Black Panther VS Batman, and with the next four being Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, Deadpool VS Mask and All Might VS Might Guy. * This is the ninth Video Games VS Comic Books themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers and Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, and with the next two being Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Black Canary VS Sindel. * This is the ninth episode where a Marvel character fights against a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai and Carnage VS Lucy, and with the next two being Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Deadpool VS Mask. ** This is the third time that a Marvel character defeats a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden and Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, and with the next one being Black Widow VS Widowmaker. ** This is also the first time in 3 years where Marvel has defeated a character that isn't DC, the last being Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. * This is the second Army themed episode, after Eggman VS Wily. * This is the sixth episode to feature an original track with lyrics, after Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, Meta VS Carolina, Ryu VS Jin and Optimus Prime VS Gundam, and with the next four being Thanos VS Darkseid, Ben 10 VS Green Lantern, All Might VS Might Guy and Miles Morales VS Static. * This is the first Marvel VS Capcom themed episode. * This is third time where the winner technically doesn't kill their opponent, after Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Mega Man VS Astro Boy. * Sigma's Voice Actor is credited as "SupremeOverlordofIce", but it is heavily implied to be his voice actor from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Chris Tergliafera. And the alias may be referencing Gundham Tanaka, a character from the Danganronpa series who is also voiced by Tergliafera. It's likely Tergliafera may not have been credited to avoid the legal issues surrounding getting him to voice a character that he would legally and contractually not be able to voice. ** If this were the case, this would be the fourth Death Battle to feature a combatant voiced by their official voice actor, after Yang VS Tifa, Meta VS Carolina and Naruto VS Ichigo; this would also be the second to feature a non-Rooster Teeth affiliated official voice actor. * Interestingly, this being the 101st episode connects this episode with the binary code, which consists of 1's and 0's, which is fitting considering the combatants are robots/computer programs. * This is the third time that a Death Battle episode was taken down due to a copyright strike, after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:East meets West battles Category:"Marvel VS Capcom" themed battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Kervin Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Robots' themed Death Battles